


Blind

by wastinginks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastinginks/pseuds/wastinginks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying in bed, with his boyfriend, Ashton couldn't sleep. The dark he had gotten used to was too much. He just wanted to see. Something else than the inside of the house they were staying in. He wanted to see the world. He had always dreamt of traveling around the world. And now, he couldn't. All because some creatures were around. They knew nothing about them. Only that people turned mad when they saw them. Killing their families and then killing themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwielove/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely Julia, who I was lucky to met through a Lashton Secret Santa. This is her (late) Christmas present. It is inspired by the book Bird Box by Josh Malerman. 
> 
> It's also my first one-shot so I'm nervous to post it haha.
> 
> Enjoy xx

  
  
Lying in bed, with his boyfriend, Ashton couldn't sleep. The dark he had gotten used to was too much. He just wanted to see. Something else than the inside of the house they were staying in. He wanted to see the world. He had always dreamt of traveling around the world. And now, he couldn't. All because some creatures were around. They knew nothing about them. Only that people turned mad when they saw them. Killing their families and then killing themselves.  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time they heard about the creatures, Luke was at Ashton's, and they were cuddling on the couch. Luke was scrolling through tumblr, where he saw a post about it. Someone murmured their whole family, he couldn't bear to read the violence of the details, and then taken their lives. He didn't think anything of it. Until there were a second time, and a third one, and so on. When it happened in Brisbane, he started to worry.   
  
  
  
Ashton, on the other hand, pretended not to care. He had to be a model for his siblings, so he had to be brave. But with his boyfriend telling him, over and over, how people where turning violent and killing themselves, for no reason at all, how couldn't he worry?   
  
The only thing in common in all the suicides, was that the police was sure  people saw something before taking their lives. And that was the scariest thing of all. No one knew what the thing was, but it must have been an awful sight, to turn people mad. So when it happened in Brisbane, Ashton secured their windows, so no one could see outside, and he forbid his siblings to go out alone. Let alone without a blindfold. For the first time in a long time, Ashton was scared.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The hardest part of all this, was to stay away from Luke. Both of them were too scared to get out, they wouldn't risk loosing each other just so they could spend a few hours together. So they spent hours on the telephone instead, babling about everything and nothing. Sometimes staying on the phone all night long, so it would feel like they were sleeping next to each other rather than alone.   
  
Ashton was talking to Luke when it first hit them. Luke was laughing about some random videos he saw on YouTube, when suddenly, he stopped.   
  
  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Luke? What's wrong?" Ashton asked urgently.   
  
"The...the front door's wide open.....Ash what do I do?"   
  
  
  
Ashton took a deep breathe, trying to calm his heartbeat.   
  
  
  
"Close your eyes. Go to the door. Close it."  
  
"What if it's inside now?"  
  
"It won't be."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
  
  
Ashton closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He couldn't be sure. He was just bluffing. But if he wanted Luke to believe him, he had to sound a hundred percent sure.   
  
  
  
"I promise you Luke, you're safe."  
  
"Okay. I'm going."  
  
  
  
And a couple of minutes after, Ashton heard Luke screaming.   
  
  
  
"Luke, is everything okay?"  
  
  
  
The boy was sobbing by now, and Ashton's heart was breaking.   
  
  
  
"Ash....they're...they're dead. Mum, dad, Ben and Jack. Oh my god Ashton, what am I gonna do?"  
  
  
  
He was panicking. And it was a legitimate reaction. So Ashton did the first thing that cross his mind. He grabbed a bandana, blindfolded himself, and went out.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Thankfully, he knew the way to Luke's like the back of his hand, so he never got lost. And he stayed on the phone with Luke until he was in the safety of his house. As soon as he was there, he hugged Luke tightly. The two men ended up sitting on the floor, Luke was on Ashton lap, crying, screaming about how unfair it was. And Ashton was listening, rocking them back and forth, mumbling things he hope were comforting.   
  
About fifteen minutes after, Luke had calmed down enough for Ashton to tell him his plan.   
  
  
  
"We're gonna pack your bags, well what we can. You have stuff at mine anyway."  
  
"Ash, I'm not gonna live in your house, I can't, there's already your mum, and the children and..."  
  
  
  
Ashton interrupted him.   
  
  
  
"You are, and you're not discussing it. You're family, Luke. There's no way you're staying alone here."   
  
  
  
So Luke agreed. He'd rather be sleeping next to his boyfriend, than in the house where his family died.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about ten days later that they welcomed Michael and Calum into their house. But something was wrong with Michael, and they couldn't name what it was. He wasn't his usual self, he kept on saying that maybe the creatures meant no harm and were just defending themselves. And when asked what turned people mad, anger was possessing him. So they try to keep the creatures out of their conversations as much as they could. Once again, Ashton was scared.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
It happened in the middle of a stormy night. At first, Ashton thought it was the wind screaming. He went into choc when he understood it was actually his mom. He got up and opened his eyes, only to find out that the window of his room was open. And Michael was standing near it.   
  
  
  
"They only want our well being Ashton, I promise you."  
  
"What have you done..." Horror was on every features of his face.   
  
"I wanted all of you too see what I could see Ash. So you finally understand me."  
  
  
  
Ashton closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
"You can't fight it," Michael laughed. "You can't live in the dark forever."   
  
"Get out of here and never come back," was his only answer. And when he heard Michael walk away, he ran to the window, finally closing it, and the blinds. And also the curtains. He then closed his bedroom door, locking it. He knew there was nothing he could do for his family anymore. Michael had ruined it all. Silently, he got back into bed, tears streaming down his face. Luke closed his arms around his large frame. He had heard every single bit of the conversation with Michael. And he was heartbroken. But he knew he had to be Ashton's rock for a while. Just like the man was for him when his family passed away.   
  
  
  
“Maybe we should blind ourselves. For good.”  
  
  
  
It was Ashton who had said it. And Luke's heart broke even more. Ashton was supposed to be the optimistic one between them.   
  
  
  
“No. Never. I want a chance to see again. And I know you do too."   
  
  
  
They were left alone. But somehow, they weren't. They had each other. And that's what mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](www.notcoolleadsinger.tumblr.com)!


End file.
